Out of the Doorway the Bullets Rip
by Sidders91
Summary: Little two part Khashoggi fic i wrote. thought i'd update the WWRY section with an actualy WWRY fic!
1. Chapter 1

Commander Khashoggi sat at his desk in his office, mentally kicking himself. "They escaped… they escaped! How the bloody hell are you going to get out of this one Khashoggi?" he asked himself. It was then one of the Secret Police walked in.

"Sir? I think you should hear this" he pressed one of the buttons on his Wrist WAP and Khashoggi heard the last voices he needed to hear right now.

"How did Khashoggi find the Heartbreak Hotel?"  
"Well he must have some way of tracking us!"

"The Hospital… when they operated on our heads!" Khashoggi scowled _"clever little brats aren't they" _"I think I found something"

"Cut it out! Gazza! If there are bugs in our heads, well the police will track us down in hours! Here…. Cut it out" this was followed by the girl screaming, some deep breathing, then the sounds of the micro transceiver being handed over to someone else "hello? Pervert? Yes it's a short sentence, the second word is… off!"

"Alright that's enough" Khashoggi sighed and leaned back in his chair as the other man left. "Right… best tell 'her majesty' what's happened" he stood up and left the room, glaring and anyone and everyone in his way.

Stepping into the elevator, Khashoggi counted down the floors "five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten…" he sighed and walked out, down the hall and towards the one room he was dreading stepping into. He took a deep breath and opened the door labelled "Killer Queen".

_Fat Bottomed Girls You Make the Rockin' World Go Round_


	2. Chapter 2

Khashoggi walked into the room to see Killer Queen surrounded by eight female Yes-Things, also known as the 'Fat Bottomed Girls', all holding feather dusters. He cleared his throat, making all of them turn around and a few scream "I… um… I bring splendid news…" could you blame him for stuttering? The glare he was receiving from Killer Queen was enough to make anyone squirm.

"Later, back in five" she instructed, all the girls left, hitting Khashoggi lightly with the dusters. Khashoggi himself smirked and started to follow them… what? He'd always had a soft spot for those girls!

"So?" he turned around to face Killer Queen.

"ah, yes, well, my officers and I have been successful in breaking up the Bohemian stronghold!"

"Oh Khashoggi that is wonderful!" this had to be one of the only times He'd ever seen Killer Queen smile "the resistance is vanquished! We've won... Oh tonight! _I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel ali-i-i-ive" _she gave Khashoggi a seductive look, making him feel even more uncomfortable _"and the world is turning inside out, yeah, floating around in ecstasy"_

"Ma'am if I could just-" Khashoggi was cut off by her continuous singing.

"_Don't. Stop. Me. Now" _

"I don't mean to madam but I guarantee you would want to hear this…"

"_DON'T stop me…. 'cause I'm having a good time, I'm having a good time!" _Khashoggi then prepared himself to do what was probably more than his job's worth, interrupt Killer Queen.

"MADAM!"

Killer Queen stood with her hands on her hips "tell me, Commander Khashoggi"

"Ma'am?" he fidgeted.

"What part of 'don't stop me now' do you not undertand?"

"It… It's just that you… well you did not let me finish…" he fidgeted again.

"Finish now"

"Well…. Y-you s-see… The Dreamer and his bad arsed babe… escaped! Well gotta go…" he started walking towards the door.

"You lost them" it was the calmness in Killer Queen's voice that made Khashoggi turn around and walk back.

"Lost them? Dear me no! no-no-no-no-no! We… we didn't lose them we just… don't know where they are…" he fell silent under another one of Killer Queen's glares.

"I am sick of your excuses, Commander Khashoggi… and I am also sick of you" she walked towards him "you with you, weary sneary, posy schmozy 'oh look at me, I'm wearing sunglassed indoors' CRAP!" Khashoggi quickly took off his glasses "oiling around the place with your snooty little booty… in your Armani suity"

"Actually ma'am… It's M&S… they've really rather raised their game as of late don't you think?" _"yes that's it, try to lighten the mood… that'll work… god I'm an idiot!"_

"Need I remind you… that as well as being business woman of the year, I am also… DYNAMITE WITH A LASERBEAM!" she screamed in Khashoggi's ear, making him stumble backwards.

"Yes and n-n-n-n-n-n-no one admires you more than I do ma'am, your gentle manner, your quiet unassuming sense of style" he flinched at his own words, staring at the leather and metal clad woman in front of him "your generous, forgiving nature?"

"You know what happens to people who disappoint me…" she walked towards him again "I think it's time to blow. Your. MIND!"

_Another One Bites the Dust…_

AN - well, that was the last of this very short fic, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
